Kyra the Okapi
Kyra the Okapi is a 12-year old energetic and adventurous Okapi. She was born and raised on a small island on Mobius called Forgone Island. She currently lives with her brothers Chester & Erik. Kyra has been teaching some combat skills from Erik, in case any villains arrive in their village. Creation When I got 100 watchers on DeviantArt, I planned to give my main OC Erik a younger sister. I drew Erik, and made him more feminine. for why her hair is purple and green, the 2 colors were the closest colors to me. Her first design was back in April 15, 2017. Back then, her hair was a bit messy and digitally added, due to forgetting to draw it traditionally. She was also drawn with smaller ears and tiny hands Instead of the boots she wears now, she had some normal sneakers. For her second design, I fixed her hair so it was more traditionally, and enlarged her hands. Her ears were still small. Even her tail somehow got small as well. For her third design, I gave her skirt some frills. Her tail was still small however, and her ears were now normal-sized. For her fourth design, her sneakers have now changed into boots, and her ears evolved from okapi-like ears into Sonic-like ears. For her fifth design, her ears changed back into okapi-like ears, her shirt now has sleeves and her markings on her arms have changed to swirl markings. For her current design, her ears changed once again; now a hybrid of Okapi and Hedgehog ears. Appearance Kyra is a brown, yet pink striped okapi, with black down her arms and legs and tail tip. She has long purple hair with green highlights.She wears a dark purple vest, with green buttons over a red T-shirt. She also wears a pink frilled-skirt with purple shorts underneath. On her hands are green finger-less gloves, with a triangle hole on them, and white tape in the middle of her forearms. On her feet are pink boots, with red and green on the top and sides of her shoes, gray trim, purple socks, and white tape on the middle of her lower legs. Alternate outfits Kyra's swimsuit consist of a green one-piece swimsuit with a red frilled-skirt attached to it. She has a couple other swimsuits that she'll wear as well: a lime-green one-piece & a dark-green one-piece; both of them won't have the red skirt attached to them. Kyra has an alternative outfit that consist of a pair of overalls over a red t-shirt and dark purple glasses. She would also have her hair in a ponytail; held in place by a dark purple scrunchie. Kyra's pajamas consist of purple-and-pink striped t-shirt and sweat pants. For formal occasions, Kyra usually wears a suit with her purple vest over it, a pink bowtie, her signature fingerless gloves & black high heels. She doesn't wear a dress because she's half-tomboy. Basic Stats Backstory Kyra grew up in Forgone Island. One day when she was 3, her parents went missing during a mountain expedition.Because of this, her older brother Erik, who was 5 at the time, decided to raise her until she was old enough to take care of herself. When Kyra was 8 and Erik was gonna be camping for the weekend with his friends, Kyra decided to surprise him by dying her hair from brown to purple with green highlights. At the end of the weekend, Erik liked her new look and kept it ever since. ((backstory currently under construction)) Trivia * Although she's weak, Kyra is able to carry her older brother Erik, and vice-versa. * Kyra's favorite colors are purple and green, like her signature hair. * Kyra's height is 3 feet. She is only 3 inches shorter than Erik. * Kyra has once been called a "purple freak". This might be because of her hair and outfit. ** Coincidentally, she had once called herself a "purple blob" after trying on a purple version of Toon Link's outfit. * Kyra's natural hair was brown until she dyed it purple at age eight. * Kyra's favorite TV show is Doctor Who. * As of April 2017, Kyra will be getting a mention in a fanfic called Sonic Boom Legends by FixersChannel by DeviantArt. ** In August 2017, it was later confirmed that she will appear in Season 2, but in a different appearance. (that means no purple hair) Appearances in Fanfics From 2017-2018, Kyra has appeared in a few stories. 2017 * Bro to Bro (2016 - Present) * Sonic Boom: Vine Stories * Escape From Island Fortress * He cheated on me.... 2018 * ShiftXSienna - Cherry Blossom Picnic * Shift the Hedgehog: Stress, Bruises and Healing * Shift and Sienna's Wedding Appearances in Comics As of 2018, Kyra has appeared in one comic. 2018 * Sonic Freedom Files: Lost and Found (Page 1, part 13; Cameo) Relationships Family * Cedric the Okapi (Father) * Anna the Okapi (Mother) * Erik the Okapi (Older Brother) * Chester the Okapi (Younger Okapi) Friends * Quayla the Grizzly Bear (Best Friend) * Alley the Hedgehog * Sienna the Porcupine * Kylie the Hedgehog * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Dawn the Rabbit * Sophia the Sun Bear * Maniac the Hedgehog * Emily the Bunny * Shift the Hedgehog * Fixer the Fox * Rift the Wholphin * Levy the Fox * Sarah the Fox Quotes "You just had to use reverse psychology, didn't you pinhead?" ((quotes currently under construction)) Gallery Gift for erik the okapi by purplefoxkinz-dc8ucrl.png|Drawn by PurpleFoxKinz Sibling hugz by princessluna04-dc5pyvc.png|Drawn by PrincessLuna04 Kyra collab by cyclone62-dbkjtmy.png|Drawn by Cyclone62 Kyra the Okapi.png Kyra says Hi 6-14-17.png Kyra request by meltheartist-dbgdino.png|Drawn by MelTheArtist Kyra the okapi by amesrose257-dboo3ej.png|Drawn by Amesrose257 Group collab kyra the okapi by royaltwilight-dbsvk60.png|Drawn by RoyalTwilight Happy birthday kyra by venthehedgehog-dc8w79i.png|Drawn by VenTheHedgehog Erik and kyra bro and sis by erik the okapi-db66nbq.jpg Erik s birthday party by a drawer11-dbolb07.jpg|Drawn by A-drawer11 Erik and kyra in overalls by a drawer11-dbt6a8t.jpg|Drawn by A-drawer11 Kyra and erik request by silvanasilvershade-dbst6fv.png.jpg Big brother hug by thecarebeargirl-dbmrgqu.png|Drawn by TheCareBearGirl IMG_20180730_174533463.jpg|Current design as of 8/3/18 IMG_20180709_221855554.jpg|Kyra the Okapi (The Loud House Style) Commission halloween trio by tabby010-dbs1bpq.jpg you_re_nothing_but_a_humanizer__by_thecarebeargirl-dc1p83a.png|Erik & Kyra as humans. Drawn by TheCareBearGirl flat_color_01_by_winter_snowwolf-dce5z54.png little_bit_of_christmas_by_baltazar_satanson-dbwbq5w.png um____this_ll_take_a_minute____by_willowthehedgehog17-dccb7gr.png|Drawn by Willow the Hedgehog17 9-13-18 Kyra the Okapi 1a.png 45005187_2499467766744116_8367744195632300032_n.jpg|Halloween 2017 (posted in 2018) kyra_the_okapi_by_ragingfurry-dcr01v6.png|Drawn by RagingFurry kyra_in_overalls__3__3_______by_erik_the_okapi-dbp76eo.jpg Erik and Kyra the Okapis 2.png|Erik & Kyra cuddling Kyra2a.png|Nerdy Kyra Kyra5-25-2019.png Kyra4b.png Kyra3c.png Kyra5a.png Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Good